Victory To Earth Androids have been defeated
by Crazy Jeo
Summary: Trunks has been beatin for the last time. Trunks and 18 join together for good, love love love and sex and more


Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ for 1 im American so thats all i have to say  
  
The story takes place in the future time line with Trunks and the Androids  
  
Trunks was patrolling his usual routes it was a cloudy day it wasent forcasted to rain but ever since the androids showed up there hasent been eney good forcast from the android distroction. trunks was half way through his potrol when he saw smoke in the horizen  
  
"Dam it... must be .......The Androids " trunks thought to himself  
  
Trunks flew at top speed to the area were he saw a man and a woman standing were a large building had been. the man had a large wooden bat covered in blood next to him a human lifeless on the ground.  
  
Trunks made a fist in this veiw of horor. he quickly turned into his super sayain level  
  
The Androids felt Trunks's power. They turn around  
  
"ah our favorit punching bag" 17 said with a cold voice  
  
NOT THIS TIME THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER HURT PEOPLE! trunks leaped out and punched 17 so many times it all was just a bler. Trunks stoped and jumped away panting harder then an animal  
  
18 looked into Trunks eyes what she saw was a scared small boy that somhow reminded her of her childhood before she got her cyoborg implants 18 felt good to be near him . she quickly shoked her thoughts away  
  
17 was fine from Trunks blows the only pain apperant was some blood driping from his nose  
  
Trunks knew at this point hes going to die  
  
"Now its my turn " 17 said wile disappering and reapering in front of trunks  
  
BOOM  
  
Trunks face was planted in the ground  
  
Well now 18 would you like to have some FUN by torchering this Human 17 said with egear  
  
no 18 said  
  
well then trunks what bone shall i break first......i know ! 17 said wile cracking his knuckels  
  
Trunks was to tierd to do eneything .  
  
it had started to pour out Rain  
  
17 graped Trunks arm and snaped it like a twig  
  
Trunks yelled lifting his head from the now mud made by the rain  
  
17 broke the other arm then his leg  
  
18 thought this tourture was geting out of hand she was liking the cries of pain coming from Trunks but it would soon get worse  
  
Trunks was sufficating Trunks couldent hold his head upp eney more from the pain.  
  
Trunks yelled ! AHHH HELP O KAMI HELP AHHHH WHY AHHHHH MOTHER ! Trunks started crying like a 5 year old  
  
18 yelled at 17 "dammit 17 Stop it"  
  
"why"  
  
"cause.....i.....i...i dont know" 18 said with a blushing face  
  
then theres no reason to stop  
  
"stop.. no ...wait IM BORD LETS GO " 18 said saying with an urge to go  
  
? well fine let me finsh it right now ?  
  
DAM IT 17 WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!!  
  
well fine 18 though i get to choose what we do to those SHOPING CENTERS that you whont let me distroy  
  
Fine but leave the one in South City alone 18 said with a happy face  
  
ok  
  
18 looked back at Trunks who was still on the ground 17 head back to the apartment with out me ill cach up  
  
fine 17 said flying in the air  
  
18 walked over to Trunks and lifted his head up being carefull not to tuch his wounds  
  
Trunks eyes were close and didnt know who was helping him up he shot a smile and said thank you verey much  
  
18 repleid no problem im sorry my brother did that to you  
  
Trunks couldent beleave the voice he heard from his ears Trunks beraly chocked out no dont hurt me  
  
18 dident replie she knew that he was her eneyme and she was his so she picked him up and flew to capsule corp. rang the door bell and left before the door opend  
  
*  
  
Bulma opend the door and saw her son on the ground curled up into a ball  
  
ah what happend to you my baby Bulma said taking him to a emergency room thats connected to the capsule corperation building  
  
* THE NEXT DAY *  
  
What happend to you Trunks and how did you get back here Bulma said holding his hand  
  
"Mom your not going to beleave me i was fighting 17 and i lost really bad but then he left and 18 helped me OF ALL PEOPLE ANDROID 18 saved my life and brought me here" Trunks was on the bead almost crying  
  
"Trunks thats imposable they must of hit your head real bad" Bulam said looking into Trunks eyes.  
  
MOM PLEES IM TELLING THE TR..  
  
Trunks was cut off by Bulma.. Trunk just listend to your self Android 18 saves your life after her brother who almost killed you . It dosent make eney sence  
  
i know what i saw she picked me up and brought me here Trunks thought to himself maybe she can be brought to the good guy side  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 CHAPTER 2 IS ON THE WAY PLEEZ REVEIW 


End file.
